The Stories of a True Love
by mittaris1
Summary: :::UPDATES! Chapter 5::: Ini hanya lah penggalan kisah dari satu cinta yang abadi – Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter. /Drarry/
1. Don't Leave Me

**_All characters here belong to JK. Rowling_**  
**_Finally, I'm able to write a long... fanfiction with several chapters._**  
**_I warn you this is a SLASH a.k.a YAOI fanfiction. If you don't like it, mind to out?_**

**_Happy reading guys_**

**Chapter 1 **

-**Don't Leave Me-**

_-Hogwarts, July 1998-_

Perang sudah berakhir dan apa yang selama ini masyarakat dunia sihir inginkan terwujud juga – perasaan damai dan juga perasaan aman. _The Chosen One_, atau yang sekarang mendapat julukan baru _The Boy Who Live Twice_ berhasil membunuh _The Lord _Voldemort seperti yang telah diramalkan sebelumnya.

Sisa-sisa perang masih ada berserakan mulai dari puing-puing gedung sampai bercak darah yang mempel di dinding dan lantai. Namun, hal itu tidak menjadi gangguan bagi masyarakat untuk memulai aktivitas meraka kembali – begitu juga para penghuni Hogwarts.

Para guru, murid serta hantu saling membantu untuk membereskan Hogwarts dari sisa-sisa perang walau mereka masih direndung kesedihan karena banyak dari sahabat mereka meninggal – bahkan Harry Potter pun merasakan kesedihan itu; lebih merasakan tepatnya.

Sang Potter muda itu menyaksikan langsung kematian sahabat yang sekaligus ia anggap sebagai keluarganya. Rasa sedih itu bahkan menyebabkan air matanya terasa mengering. Ia terus mencoba untuk bangkit kembali walau itu terasa sulit. Ia merasa ingin sekali meninggalkan dunia sihir karena terlalu banyak kenangan buruk walau ia pun tahu dunia Muggle tak seindah dunia sihir. Namun di sisi lain, ia tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya dan semua orang yang ada di dunia sihir – semua.

Ia terlalu sedih dan juga bimbang. Oleh karena itu sejak perang usai, ia selalu mendamaikan dirinya di tempat-tempat yang sepi, yang tidak diganggu oleh para wartawan tentunya. Ia selalu pergi saat jam dimana seharusnya seluruh siswa Hogwarts sudah tertidur.

Malam ini, malam kedua terakhir ia menjadi seorang siswa di Hogwarts, Harry kembali mencoba menenangkan dirinya kembali di hutan terlarang. Dengan pencahayaan dari tongkat sihirnya dan juga perlindungan dari jubah ajaibnya, ia menelusuri jalanan hutan tersebut hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah danau. Danau itu, menurutnya, cukup membuatnya kembali dari rasa sedih yang dilandanya.

"Nox"

Harry mematikan mantra Lumosnya, membuka jubahnya dan mulai mendudukan tubuhnya di samping danau. Ia bisa mendengar suara gemerecak air yang dibuat oleh para penghuni di bawahnya. Suara gemerecak air itu sangat lembut dan membuat hatinya terasa damai. Karena suara itu, tak terasa ia pun mulai tertidur. Ia tak takut akan makhluk yang menghuni hutan dan juga danau itu karena ia yakin mereka mengetahui jika ia hanya menginginkan kedamaian – bukan untuk melukai mereka. Harry tertidur dengan lelap hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah berada di sampingnya.

Pria itu, seseorang yang berada di samping Harry, mencoba untuk meraih kepala si mata empat itu. Ia langsung meletakkan kepala itu di atas pahanya agar sang pemilik kepala merasa nyaman – ia hanya mengikuti perasaannya. Draco Malfoy, si pria itu, menatap wajah damai Harry dan mulai mengusap lembut rambut hitam berantakan milik Harry – mencoba untuk memberi kenyamanan lebih padanya. Ia tak sadar sudah bersikap manis seperti sekarang. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah berlaku manis seperti ini bahkan kepada sang ibu yang sangat mencintainya.

Dalam diam, Draco tersenyum saat ia melihat wajah Harry juga tersenyum dalam tidur lelapnya. Wajah Harry yang damai membuatnya merasakan kedamaian juga – serta membuat jantungnya sedikit (tapi banyak) merasakan getaran yang sedikit aneh menurutnya; bukan wajah yang selalu menampakan kegundahan yang selalu tersembunyi di balik wajah ceria Harry.

Sebenarnya semenjak perang usai, Draco merasakan keanehan pada diri Harry. Wajah Harry terlihat lebih muram dari sebelumnya walau wajah itu tak tampak di hadapan seluruh masyarakat dunia sihir, bahkan untuk Rita Skeeter pun ia bisa mempertontonkan wajah senang palsunya. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana kegundahan Harry walau sang pewaris tunggal Potter itu tak pernah menceritakan apapun pada Draco. Ia pun bisa merasakan betapa Harry sangat lah sedih bahkan saat upacara pemakaman untuk para pejuang perang beberapa bulan yang lalu selesai.

Draco merasakannya – sangat merasakan. Selain itu, ia pun merasakan jika Harry seakan ingin pergi entah kemana. Entah dari mana perasaan itu muncul, tetapi yang jelas ia tak ingin itu terjadi. Ia tak ingin sang Potter muda itu pergi dari dunia sihir – pergi dari hadapannya dan juga hidupnya. Oleh karena itu, ia selalu membuntuti kemana pun Harry pergi secara sembunyi-sembunyi – seperti saat ini.

Jika saja Draco bukan pewaris Malfoy, ia pasti akan langsung menyeret Harry ke ruang kebutuhan dan memohon kepada Harry sambil berlutut agar ia tidak pergi dari dunia sihir. Namun itu tidak lah mungkin. Ia seorang penerus tunggal Malfoy yang harus mementingkan martabatnya dari pada hatinya. Lagi pula, apa alasannya ia memohon kepada Harry? Ia hanya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Ia hanya merasa takut dan takut merupakan perasaan yang sangat lah bukan untuk seorang Malfoy. Jadi, Draco tidak ingin harga dirinya hancur hanya karena merengek di hadapan Harry walau ia ingin sekali melakukannya.

Saat dirasa Harry sudah merasa nyaman, Draco berhenti mengelus kepala Harry dan menatap danau hitam yang tampak indah malam ini. Permukaan danau menampakan cerminan bintang-bintang yang begitu cantik – seperti Harry. Ia sempat berpikir jika para makhluk air mencoba membuatkan suasana seromantis ini hanya untuk dirinya dan Harry. Namun, pemikiran itu langsung ia buang jauh.

"Mana mungkin makhluk-makkhluk bodoh itu melakukannya" ucapnya pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Akibat gerakan kecil dari Draco yang tiba-tiba, Harry sedikit terusik dan sedikit menggerakan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman. Draco yang menyadari bahwa ia telah mengganggu tidur lelap sang Potter muda kembali mengelus kepala Harry dan wajah pria bermata empat itu kembali damai.

Draco terus menatapnya dan ia kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, Potter? Kau tampak lebih manis jika sedang diam." Ucapnya sambil terus mengelus kepala Harry.

"Kalau saja kau selalu bersikap manis seperti ini, pasti aku sudah menjadikanmu kekasihku –oh! Aku sakit!" Draco yang menyadari jika ia melanturkan hal yang menurutnya bodoh sedikit mengerang. Mana mungkin Harry menerimanya sebagai seorang kekasih? Lagi pula, mana mungkin dua orang yang terkenal sebagai rival abadi menjadi sepasang kekasih? Jika semua di dunia ini adalah kebodohan, mungkin menjadikan dua musuh bebuyutan itu sepasang kekasih adalah kebodohan yang tidak bisa ditoleransi kebodohannya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri memang jika seorang Draco Malfoy, pria aristrokrat berambut platina, mencintai seorang Harry Potter , pria bermata empat yang menurut Draco sangat bodoh karena tidak mau menerima jabatan tangannya saat tahun pertama. Namun, ia tak mau mengakuinya walau para sahabatnya mengetahui jika Draco mencintai Harry. Bahkan Pansy sendiri mengatakan ia ingin sekali mendorong Draco ke dalam kamar mandi _Moaning_ Myrtle, menyuruh hantu gila itu menelanjangi Draco sampai Malfoy muda itu mengaku jika ia cinta Harry. Ide itu hampir berhasil kalau saja Draco tidak sadar saat ia tengah digotong oleh Blaise – dengan Theo dan Pansy di belakangnya – ke arah kamar mandi itu.

Draco memang mencintainya, tetapi ia tak mengetahui sebesar apa cinta yang ia punya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati Harry jika ternyata dirinya sendiri hanya ingin mempermainkannya. Dan juga, ia adalah mantan seorang pelahap maut. Tidak ada untungnya bagi Harry jika ia memiliki hubungan dengannya walau hubungan antara keluarga Malfoy dan juga Harry Potter sudah membaik. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia mencintai Harry. Namun sungguh, walaupun seperti itu adanya, ia tak ingin kehilangan Harry.

Malam pun semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin. Dengan hati-hati, ia mulai menurunkan kepala Harry dari atas pahanya. Draco langsung merapalkan mantra non-verbal penghangat untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa dingin yang ada di sekitar tubuh Harry.

Ia pun berdiri berniat untuk meninggalkan Harry sendirian disana. Baru tiga langkah yang ia ambil, Draco kembali lagi ke arah Harry. Ia berjongkok mendekati tubuh Harry lalu berbisik,

"_Don't leave me, Harry._" Ujar Draco sambil mencium kening Harry.

Draco pun segera kembali meninggalkan Harry yang masih terlelap. Saat ia mulai menjauh dari danau, seketika itu sebuah ide muncul dipikirannya.

"Aku akan tinggal dengannya. –hm, bukan ide yang buruk." Ucapnya dengan seringai kebanggaannya.

Saat Draco telah menjauh dari danau, Harry tersenyum dalam mimpinya. Masih dengan keadaan di dalam mimpi tanpa sadar Harry berbisik,

"_I don't want to leave you... Draco."_

**-To Be Continue-**

**_I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in this fanfiction; but, would you mind to review? ^_^_**


	2. It's Nice to Meet You

**_All characters here belong to JK. Rowling_**

**_Again, this is the sequel of the previous chapter and previous stories._**

**_I wrote it in hurry. Hence once you read it, you will find so many mistakes here. I'm sorry *take a deep bow*_**

**_I warn you once again that this is a SLASH a.k.a YAOI fanfiction. If you don't like it, mind to out?_**

**_Happy reading guys._**

**Chapter 2**

**-It's Nice to Meet You-**

_-London, August 2001-_

Pagi ini kantor Departemen Auror tidak terlalu ramai dengan para pegawainya seperti biasa. Hal ini disebabkan para pegawai yang mendapat informasi jika tugas mereka sedang sedikit masuk terlambat. Namun tidak dengan pria bermata empat itu. Dia tetap mencoba untuk displin dengan masuk sesuai jadwalnya.

Dia berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya. Meja itu terlihat sedikit rapi dari biasanya –yang penuh tumpukan perkamen, bungkus coklat kodok dan bungkus permen Bertie Bott. Hanya ada setumpuk kecil perkamen dan juga sebuah kalender kecil di atasnya. Pria itu langsung mengambil tempat duduknya, sedikit menyamankan letak bokongnya.

Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Live Twice_, memandang kalender yang terpajang di atas mejanya. Dia menghela napasnya lelah saat memandang tanggal yang sengaja ia tandai. Dengan perlahan ia ambil kalender itu. Di bawah tanda dari tanggal itu tertulis '_The third year'_ yang ditulis menggunakan tinta warna merah.

"Sudah tiga tahun ternyata..." gumamnya. Sesekali ia usap tanggal yang diberi tanda itu. Dalam hatinya, Harry merasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan tak terasa sudah tiga tahun dia tinggal bersama dengan pria aristokrat berambut pirang itu.

Hari ini tepat tiga tahun semenjak kedatangan tiba-tiba seorang Draco Malfoy ke Grimmauld Place yang memaksanya untuk mengizinkan Draco agar tinggal di sana bersamanya. Harry, yang masih memegang kalender tersebut di tangannya, terbayang akan 'paksaan' Draco padanya tiga tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu, Harry sedang menikmati teh hangatnya di ruang tengah rumah kediaman Black – Grimmauld Place No. 12. Tiba-tiba, perapian di rumah itu mengeluarkan api berwarna hijau dan keluarlah sesosok pria bertubuh cukup tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya yang khas.

Harry yang menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, langsung tersedak akibat kehadirannya. Pria berwajah aristrokrat itu dengan santainya berjalan ke arah Harry dan langsung mengambil cangkir teh yang ada di tangan pria berkacamata itu.

"_Hey! That's mine!" _teriak Harry menanggapi Draco yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengambil dan meminum teh yang sedang ia nikmati –sebelum Draco datang.

"_Apa susahnya untuk mengambilkan yang lain untukmu sendiri, Potter? Aku adalah tamu disini."_ Ucap Draco masih dengan gaya santai aristrokratnya. Dia menyesap teh miliknya – ia mengklaim itu miliknya.

Harry yang saat itu terlalu malas untuk bertengkar dengan Draco pun langsung membuat kembali teh yang sama dengan yang ia minum sebelumnya. Kreacher yang saat itu sedang membersihkan piring kotor pun menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan teh untuk sang majikan. Namun, Harry menolaknya dengan halus.

Harry masih sangat ingat bagaimana wajah menyebalkan Draco pada saat itu. Wajah itu terlihat lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. Harry ingin sekali menonjok wajah itu atau sekedar memubuhkan mantra bisul pada pria berambut pirang itu. Namun di sisi lain, ia senang sekali melihat wajah itu. Ia merasa sangat merindukan wajah yang sudah beberapa bulan pasca perang tidak ia lihat secara langsung. Rasa rindu itu entah mengapa bisa terlalu menggebu-gebu di hatinya.

Pasca perang usai, Harry menjadi lebih terkenal dari biasanya. Kemana pun ia pergi selalu saja ada wartawan maupun fans yang berdatangan kepadanya. Ia tak pernah bisa sendiri, bahkan untuk ke kamar mandi pun ia harus meminta bantuan kepada Myrtle untuk mengawasi jika ada salah satu fans fanatiknya kembali mengutilinya. Semua orang mengikutinya bahkan para Slytherin pun ada yang mengikutinya – tapi tidak untuk Draco Malfoy.

Draco terlihat selalu menghindar darinya. Bahkan Draco sudah tidak merapalkan ejekan maupun mantra kutukan padanya. Benar adanya jika Harry Potter dan Keluarga Malfoy sudah menyatakan damai, tetapi tetap saja Harry merasa rindu akan kehadiran Draco yang selalu mengejeknya. Ini memang gila, tapi inilah yang ia rasakan.

Harry yang baru berumur 18 tahun itu pun kembali ke ruang tengah dengan teh yang baru ia buat. Harry pun duduk di sofa yang bersebelahan dengan sang pewaris Malfoy itu. Ia bisa melihat jelas Draco yang sedang menyesap tehnya dengan santai dari sofa yang ia duduki. Rambut Draco yang pirang membiaskan cahaya yang dibuat oleh lampu di ruangan itu dan itu sangat lah menawan – Harry pun masih tidak bisa melupakan tampang itu sampai sekarang.

Harry muda itu tiba-tiba merasakan pipinya merona. Dalam hati ia merutuki wajah Draco yang saat itu mungkin terlalu panas hingga pipinya merasakan hawa panas yang menguar dari wajah itu. Sampai sekarang ia masih bisa merasakannya – ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu ketika ia berdekatan dengan Draco.

"_Oh, Potter. Aku akan tinggal disini."_ Ucap sang Malfoy muda santai tanpa melihat wajah Harry.

Harry yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa berkata, "_What?"_ dengan wajah bodohnya.

"_dan aku juga telah menyuruh Kreacher untuk membereskan barang-barangku. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." _Ucap Draco lagi sama santainya dengan sebelumnya.

Harry yang hari itu mendapat kejutan berlebihan langsung menyimpan cangkir tehnya dan menghadap ke depan pewaris tunggal Malfoy. Dengan sedikit rasa kesal, marah dan juga penasaran yang bercampur menjadi satu Harry langsung bertanya,

"_Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"_

"_Apa kau sudah tuli, Potter?"_ Draco malah menjawab pertanyaan Harry dengan pertanyaan lagi dan itu cukup membuat kilatan amarah tampak dari kacamatanya saat itu.

"_Kau tadi bilang ingin tinggal disini?"_ tanya Harry kali ini dengan amarah yang tertahan.

"_Ya. Perlu aku ulang? Oh iya, kau kan Potter."_ Jawaban dari Draco itu semakin membuat emosi Harry tak tertahankan.

Dengan segenap tenaga, Harry menyambar cangkir yang ada di tangan Draco dan langsung menyeret pria pirang itu ke arah pintu rumah. Kreacher yang baru sampai dengan beberapa koper Draco pun langsung mencegah apa yang dilakukan majikan mudanya terhadap pewaris Malfoy yang juga keturunan Black itu. Ia memantrai majikannya itu hingga sang majikan terpental bersama dengan korban yang ia seret.

"_Maafkan Kreacher Mr. Harry Potter. Tapi Mr. Harry Potter tidak boleh menyeret Mr. Draco Malfoy seperti itu. Mr. Draco Malfoy tidak melakukan kesalahan." _Ujar Kreacher sambil menolong Harry dan Draco untuk berdiri.

"_Itu benar, Potter. Lagi pula, aku juga keturunan Black. Jadi kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku tinggal di sini._" Ucap Draco sambil menahan sakit akibat benturan yang ia terima tadi.

"_Tidak! Aku tidak ingin tinggal bersamamu, Malfoy." _Ucap Harry histeris karena tidak terima. Dia tidak terima Draco tinggal bersamanya. Bukan karena ia membenci Draco – bahkan ia sudah memaafkan pria itu. Ia hanya tidak terima seseorang yang telah membuat hatinya sedikit kacau tinggal bersamanya. Setidaknya ia membutuhkan waktu sampai hatinya kembali normal.

_"Sudah aku katakan tadi, Potter. Kau tidak berhak melarangku. Aku keturunan Black dan ini adalah rumah keluarga Black. Jadi aku pun berhak tinggal disini."_ Ucap Draco kali iu dengan nada sinisnya. Draco membalas tatapan nyalang Harry yang dilemparkan padanya.

_"Apa tidak ada tempat lain selain rumah ini, Malfoy? Kau seorang ningrat. Kau bahkan bisa membeli rumah yang lebih besar dari ini." _Ujar Harry sambil bertanya. Ia tahu jika Malfoy yang satu itu tidak akan menyerah untuk tetap tinggal di Grimmauld Place.

"_Aku hanya ingin mandiri. Aku tidak ingin menghamburkan uang hanya untuk membeli rumah." _Jawab Draco singkat.

_"Mandiri? Kau bilang kau ingin mandiri? kau tinggal di rumah ini dan kau bilang ini mandiri? Ini sama saja kau tinggal di rumahmu dan ini tidak bisa dibilang mandiri." _Ujar Harry sambil memperlihatkan muka lelahnya. Ia lelah menghadapi seorang Malfoy, apalagi Malfoy yang satu ini.

_"Mulai tinggal jauh dari orang tua bisa dibilang mandiri, bukan?lagi pula, aku tidak pernah tinggal disini."_ Ujar Draco yang kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi ia tempati.

Draco kembali menyesap tehnya yang mulai dingin dengan santai. Harry yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengacak rambut berantakannya dan berkata, "_Terserah!"_ sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

"_Oh ya, Potter. Apa kita bisa tinggal sekamar?"_ tanya Draco sambil berteriak cukup kencang karena posisi Harry terlalu jauh darinya.

"_Dalam mimpimu, Malfoy!" _jawab Harry yang langsung menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Jika mengingat saat-saat itu, Harry tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia senang Draco mau tinggal bersamanya. Rasa rindu yang ia landa seakan hilang ditelan waktu. Ia senang melihat wajah Draco dan mendengar suaranya setiap hari. Bahkan ia pun senang dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang tak sengaja dan juga ejekan-ejekan kecil yang ia terima dari Draco.

Ia terlampau senang saat Draco di sisinya sampai ia pun bingung terhadap rasa senang yang ia rasakan. Namun, ada satu hal yang pasti. Ia tak akan meninggalkan dunia sihir karena di situlah kebahagiaannya ada – Draco Malfoy.

"_It's nice to meet you, Draco"_

-**To Be Continue-**

**_Ho ho ho. Would you mind to review? ^_^_**


	3. The Rules of Black's House

**_All characters here belong to JK. Rowling_**

**_Again and again, this is the sequel of the previous chapter and previous stories._**

**_I wrote it in hurry - really in hurry. Hence once you read it, you will find so many mistakes here. I'm sorry *take a deep bow*_**

**_and I'm so sorry because I only published one chapter._**

**_I warn you once again that this is a SLASH a.k.a YAOI fanfiction. If you don't like it, mind to out?_**

**_Happy reading guys..._**

**Chapter 3**

**-****The Rules of Black's House****-**

_London, August 1998_

Mereka bertiga kini sedang duduk di tengah ruang keluarga. Satu orang yang kini tengah memangku sebuah koper kecil memandang pria yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan serius.

"Sekarang kau telah menjadi bagian keluarga ini—"

"Aku memang bagian dari keluarga ini."

"Jangan menyela saat aku berbicara, Malfoy."

"_Okay._"

"_Well, as I said before,_ kau telah menjadi bagian keluarga ini. Tapi, kau harus mematuhi seluruh aturan ini tanpa ada bantahan."

Harry Potter, pria bermata empat itu, langsung mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil dan memberikannya kepada sang Malfoy muda, Draco Malfoy. Pria berambut pirang itu langsung mengambil gulungan yang tadi diberikan padanya dengan enggan walau kelihatannya aturan yang ada di dalam gulungan itu sedikit karena ukuran kecil dari gulungan itu. _Well, he doesn't like any rules actually_. Akan tetapi, ini demi masa depannya bersama Harry – pikirnya.

Draco langsung membuka gulungan kecil itu. Gulungan itu pun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara mendenging yang cukup memekakan telinganya dan juga Kreacher yang sedang berada di sampingnya. Gulungan itu semacam Howler, tetapi jauh lebih mengerikan – menurutnya.

_"THE RULES OF BLACK'S HOUSE," _seru gulungan itu. Draco hanya memutarkan bola matanya saat ia mengetahui bahwa suara dari Howler itu adalah suara Harry sendiri.

_"SELURUH ATURAN YANG AKAN DISEBUTKAN DIBUAT DI DEPAN SAKSI-SAKSI DENGAN KEADAAN SEHAT JASMANI DAN ROHANI"_ lanjut gulungan itu masih dengan suara Harry.

Draco hanya bisa menekukan alisnya akibat rasa sakit yang ia terima dari suara nyaring Howler itu. Draco tidak menyangka seorang Harry Potter memiliki suara nyaring seperti makhluk air yang ada di Danau Hitam saat mereka muncul di permukaan.

_"ATURAN PERTAMA! KAU TIDUR DI KAMAR MENDIANG ADIK SIRIUS, REGULUS BLACK. TIDAK ADA YANG NAMANYA TEMAN SEKAMAR," _seru gulungan itu lagi.

"HEY! TIDAK BISA BEGITU!" seru Draco kali ini. Padahal, sebelum ia pindah ke Grimmauld Place, ia sudah memikirkan untuk sekamar dengan Harry – dengan segala pemikiran liciknya.

"Diam!" titah Harry sambil memukul kepala Draco dengan buku yang ia genggam sedari tadi – berjaga-jaga jika Draco membantah.

"_ATURAN KEDUA!"_ kali ini, Howler itu mengeluarkan suara pria yang Draco sangat kenal siapa dia.

"_Tsk! Weasel"_ ucap Draco pelan. Ia tak ingin Harry memukulnya lagi dengan buku yang ada di tangan Harry yang ternyata adalah kamus Rune kuno.

"_TIDAK ADA MANTRA PEMBUNUH, MANTRA BISUL ATAU MANTRA APAPUN YANG AKAN MENYAKITI KEDUA BELAH PIHAK. TERMASUK MANTRA CINTA."_

Draco kembali memutarkan matanya – tapi, penuh dengan kekesalan. Draco masih meyakini jika Weasley itu masih dendam padanya. Tak habis pikir oleh Draco mengapa Ron membencinya. _Well, _memang dia selalu menghina keturunan Weasley, tetapi ia anggap hinaannya itu sebagai fakta yang memang seharusnya disadari oleh Weasley – terutama oleh Ron.

_"ATURAN KETIGA! KARENA HARRY POTTER YANG MENJADI TUAN RUMAH DI GRIMMAULD PLACE NO. 12, SEGALA PERINTAH YANG HARRY POTTER BUAT ADALAH SAH TANPA PENGECUALIAN," _kali ini suara perempuan terdengar dari Howler itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis keluarga Granger – Hermione.

"POTTER! ITU TIDAK ADIL!" bentak Draco pada Harry yang saat ini sedang tersenyum menahan tawanya melihat reaksi yang diberikan Malfoy muda itu padanya. Menurut Harry, Malfoy yang sedang marah jauh lebih mengocok perutnya dibandingkan dengan badut-badut sirkus yang saling melemparkan krim ke wajah masing-masing.

"Shhh…. Tidak ada penolakan." Ucap Harry santai sambil menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke atas bibir Draco. Draco yang mendapat 'sentuhan' kecil di bibirnya langsung membeku seketika. Pikirannya langsung merekam memori akan jemari Harry yang lembut bagai kulit bayi – bahkan kelembutannya itu membuat otak liciknya semakin berjalan dengan baik (kalian mengerti maksudnya).

"_KETIGA ATURAN YANG TADI SUDAH DIBACAKAN DIBUAT BUKAN UNTUK DILANGGAR. HANYA HARRY POTTER SAJA YANG DAPAT MELANGGAR KETIGA ATURAN TERSEBUT."_ Segera setelah aturan-aturan tersebut dibacakan, gulungan yang merupakan Howler itu langsung merobek dirinya sendiri – tidak lupa dengan akhiran suara nyaring yang sama dengan suara saat gulungan itu dibuka.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku tuli, Potter?" keluh sang pewaris tunggal Malfoy pada Harry yang masih memasang wajah senangnya.

"Setidaknya itu cukup membuat aturan-aturan itu teringiang di kepalamu, Malfoy." Jawab Harry santai. Dia lalu menyimpan kamus Rune kuno milik Hermione ke atas meja di ruangan itu dan langsung pergi ke arah dapur dengan Kreacher di belakangnya – masih dengan telinganya yang sakit.

Draco yang masih mengusap-usap telinganya itu tidak habis pikir mengapa Potter muda itu membuat aturan-aturan yang menurutnya konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Bagaimanapun seorang Malfoy yang seharusnya berkuasa – begitu pikirnya. Seharusnya sang pewaris tunggal Potter yang tunduk padanya, dalam kuasanya, dalam pelukannya dan dalam kamarnya. _Well, _mungkin kata-kata '_dalam kamarnya'_ dan '_dalam pelukannya' _belum bisa terwujud dengan cepat – setidaknya butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk Draco untuk berani melakukan hal-hal 'licik' pada Harry.

Tidak lama bagi Harry untuk keluar dari dapur dengan nampan yang berisikan sebuah teko teh dan tiga cangkir di atasnya. Selang beberapa detik, Kreacher pun Nampak muncul dari arah dapur dengan berbagai kue kecil dan juga apel-apel berwarna hijau yang ia bawa dengan kekuatan sihirnya.

Harry tak langsung menduduki sofa yang biasa ia tempati setelah ia sampai di ruang tengah. Potter muda itu dengan lihainya langsung menuangkan teh yang tadi ia bawa ke dalam cangkir-cangkir yang berbeda warna yang tadi ia bawa juga bersama tehnya.

Pertama, ia menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir berwarna putih dan langsung memberikan cangkir itu kepada Kreacher.

"Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Harry Potter tidak perlu memberi Kreacher minuman. Kreacher hanyanya peri rumah disini. Kreacher tidak pantas menerima ini Mr. Harry Potter." Tolak Kreacher dengan wajah yang penuh ketakutan.

"Kau tidak boleh menolaknya kali ini. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf dariku karena telingamu yang sakit akibat Howler itu." Ucap Harry sambil terus menyodorkan cangkir itu kepada Kreacher. Kreacher kali ini tidak bias menolaknya karena sang tuan sudah memerintahkannya untuk tidak menolak. Harry tersenyum saat Kreacher menerima tawaran teh darinya.

Sebenarnya Harry sudah membebaskan Kreacher dan kini Kreacher sudah bukan lagi peri rumah keluarga Black. Oleh karena itu, Harry selalu memperlakukan Kreacher selayaknya dengan penyihir lain. Namun, hati peri rumah Kreacher selalu menolak untuk dibebaskan. Kreacher merasa bahwa dirinya memang harus menjadi seorang peri rumah kembali karena memang seperti itu seharusnya. Kreacher tidak sungkan membantu Harry Potter dengan urusan rumah seperti mencuci, memasak, dan merawat burung hantu baru peliharaan Harry dan pria bermata empat itu merasa sangat beruntung.

Dalam pikirannya, Harry berandai jika Dobby ada disini bersamanya dan juga Kreacher. Memikirkan Dobby seketika membuat Harry sedih. Wajahnya yang tadi menampakan senyuman kini berubah menjadi wajah yang selama ini Draco tidak ingin lihat – wajah muram. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Dobby, peri rumah yang merdeka itu memang peri kesukaannya walau terkadang sifat Dobby yang seenaknya sendiri selalu membuat Harry jengkel.

Draco yang melihat Harry terus terdiam dengan tatapan kosong langsung memecahkan pikiran Harry.

"Hei, Potter! Kau tidak ingin menawariku teh juga sebagai permintaan maaf? Kau membuat telingaku sakit juga, kau tahu?" ucap Draco dengan nada sinis khasnya.

Harry, dengan wajah sebalnya, langsung menyodorkan teko teh yang tadi ada di tangannya dan juga cangkir berwarna hijau kearah Draco.

"Untukmu, aku tidak perlu memberikan permintaan maafku." Ucapnya singkat lalu pergi ke arah perapian. Harry langsung mengambil bubuk flo yang tersedia di atas perapian itu.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah Hagid sebentar." Ucapnya lagi dan langung meneriakan alamat dari rumah manusia setengah raksasa itu.

Wajah Draco terlihat kesal saat Harry pergi. Selain karena Harry yang tidak mau meminta maaf padanya, ia juga kesal karena siang ini ia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Harry.

Masih dengan wajah kesalnya, ia tuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir yang tadi diberikan Harry padanya. Ia meminum teh yang ada pada cangkir itu dengan sangat kasar – bukan Malfoy sekali. Setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan meminun teh itu sampai lima kali, kini perhatiannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada tulisan yang ada pada sisi cangkir itu.

"_D_._M_" gumamnya saat membaca tulisan itu. Kreacher yang mendengar gumaman sang pewaris tunggal Malfoy itu langsung berkata,

"Mr. Harry Potter sengaja membelikan cangkir itu untukmu, Mr. Draco Malfoy dan juga membeli cangkir berwarna merah itu (sambil menunjuk pada cangkir merah yang masih terletak di atas meja). Mr. Harry Potter sepertinya senang dengan kehadiranmu disini, Mr. Draco Malfoy karena saat Mr. Harry Potter membeli kedua cangkir itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang."

Draco yang mendapat penjelasan mengenai cangkirnya dari Kreacher langsung terlihat berbunga. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika selama ini Harry secara sembunyi-sembunyi menyukai kenyataan bahwa dirinya tinggal di Grimmauld Place.

"_You're a hypocrite, Potter"_ gumamnya lagi sambil terus tersenyum kea rah cangkir hijau miliknya.

-**To be continue-**

**_Would you mind to review? ^_^_**


	4. A Tea Cup (How is the Taste of His Lips)

_**All the characters here belong to JK. Rowling**_

_**I've published this fanfiction before, but here, I've decided to republished it because I guessed that some of you might want to have a clear part of this fanfiction. Again, I remind you that it is a SLASH a.k.a YAOI fanfiction. Don't like it, mind to out?**_

_**Happy reading, guys**_

**Chapter Four**

**-A Tea Cup-**

_London, August 2001_

Sebuah siang yang cukup dingin menemani mereka saat itu. Secangkir teh pun masing-masing tersedia di hadapan mereka. Bukan sesuatu yang ganjil memang mengingat teh sudah menjadi minuman rutin bagi mereka. Namun, tampak raut wajah salah seorang dari mereka menjadikan momen minum teh itu sangat 'berbeda' –konotatif.

"Oh, _bloody hell_ Malfoy! Apa matamu sudah rabun?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Yang ditatap merasa sangat risih melihat pria di sebelahnya terus menatapnya lekat. Yang ditanya hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Oh, well. Aku tidak mungkin rabun, Potterhead. Manusia berdarah murni terlalu ditakuti, bahkan untuk kerabunan sekali pun." Jawabnya angkuh –_as usual_. Dia menyesap tehnya seperti bangsawan –tegas dan perlahan, seperti yang selalu diajarkan ayahnya.

"Oh! Ayahku seorang berdarah murni, dan dia ber'mata' empat. Aku kira teorimu salah, Ferret." pria yang dipanggil Potterhead tangkis penyataan si pria lainnya. Dia langsung meneguk tehnya habis dan mengisi kembali dengan yang baru –tanpa tata krama kebangsawanan pastinya. Dia terlalu marah untuk bertindak seperti pria di sebelahnya.

"Ayahmu tidak masuk dalam hitungan. Sepertinya ramuan penyebuh pun tak dapat menyembuhkan rabun ayahmu. Termasuk juga dirimu." Ujar pria berambut pirang itu yang kembali menyesap tehnya –masih dengan gaya bangsawannya.

Sang pewaris tunggal Potter senior itu mulai geram. Dia menaruh cangkirnya secara cepat sehingga membuat pria di sebelahnya melongo kaget.

Potter junior itu berkata, "cukup, Malfoy! Atau aku akan memanggil Dementor ke sini untuk menjemputmu kembali ke Azkaban."

"Kau yang memulai, Potter." Ujar sang pewaris tunggal Malfoy senior.

"Aku tak akan memulai semua ini jika kau tidak menatapku seakan aku ini trol yang sedang berdansa di depanmu!" ujar si pria berambut hitam tak beraturan itu dengan penuh amarah. Rambutnya pun semakin tak beraturan akibat jemarinya yang memporak porandakan tatanan rambutnya tatkala pria di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum menanggapi kemarahannya.

"Dasar psikopat! Aku sedang marah! Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum?!"

"Apa salahnya aku tersenyum? Seharusnya kau bersyukur dapat melihatku tersenyum seperti sekarang. Semua wanita disini menantikan senyumanku, kau tahu?" ujar si pirang kembali sambil menyunggingkan seringai lebarnya saat dia melihat pria di sebelahnya bertambah frustasi. Sekedar informasi, dia sangat suka raut wajah frustasi milik si pria berkata mata.

"_For Merlin's sake_, haruskah aku bersyukur? Aku sedang dihadapkan dengan seorang psikopat berdarah dingin yang selama lebih dari 30 menit menatapku lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa. Dan kau bilang aku harus bersyukur? Kau benar-benar seorang psikopat, Malfoy."

Setelah melontarkan semua pikirannya –juga amarahnya- kepada pria di sebelahnya, sang potter junior pun sedikit tenang dan memenuhi kembali cangkir tehnya –dengan lebih tenang. Dia menambahkan dua balok gula ke dalam cangkirnya. Dia berpikir dia sangat membutuhkan rasa manis untuk menetralkan darahnya yang masih sedikit mendidih.

Harry, sang Potter junior, sepenuhnya kembali tenang. Dia mulai menyesap tehnya dengan anggun khas kebangsawanan. Dia terseyum saat mencecap rasa manis dari cangkir tehnya. Draco, sang Malfoy junior yang kembali menatap Harry dengan lekat, kembali melengkungkan senyumnya. Dia terus memperhatikan Harry, terutama di daerah bibirnya yang tipis.

Draco terus memandangi bibir tipis itu. Sangat lekat, sehingga membuat pemilik bibir itu kembali menatapnya. Merasa sudah bosan untuk marah, Harry lebih memilih bertanya,

"_Seriously, Malfoy!_ Mengapa kau menatapku terus?"

"Kau tidak sadar?" tanya Draco dengan alis mengkerut. Yang ditanya hanya mengeluarkan tatapan 'Sadar-akan?'.

"Oh, Merlin! Apa semua Potter sepertimu, Potter? Tidak peka, idiot dan-"

"Malfoy... jangan memulainya lagi!" ancam Harry yang siap dengan teh panasnya.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak sadar kalau kau sedang memakai cangkir 'kesayangan'ku. Biasanya kau akan marah dan meraung seperti Myrtle. Terbesit dalam pikiranku kalau rabunmu sudah mencapai tingkat tertinggi." Jawab Draco dan kembali meyesap tehnya yang sudah mendingin.

Harry yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu bisa merasakan kalau area di sekitar cuping telinganya –juga tulang pipinya- memanas antara marah dan malu. Dia marah karena teriakannya disamakan dengan suara hantu genit tersebu, serta malu karena bisa-bisanya dia memakai barang milik orang lain, milik Malfoy.

Seumur hidup dia tak pernah terbiasa memakai barang orang lain; prinsip. Ya, mungkin tidak untuk tongkat sirih; dia akan memilih memakai milik orang lain jika dalam keadaan terpaksa. Dan sungguh memalukan saat dia tertangkap basah sedang memakai cangkir kesayangan milik seorang Draco Malfoy.

Milik-Seorang-Draco-Malfoy.

Draco, yang menyadari kalau Potter di sebelahnya ini sedang malu, menambah kadar malunya lagi dengan berkata,

"dan aku baru sadar kalau bibirmu itu lebih terlihat seksi saat menyentuh cangkirku. Apa mungkin bibirmu akan se-seksi itu saat menyentuh bibirku?"

"OH MERLIN! MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU?!" teriak Harry dan dengan secepat kilat dia pun menyiramkan teh panasnya ke atas kepala si pirang. Dengan amarah yang kembali terkumpul, Harry pun lantas pergi setelah apa yang ia perbuat.

_"Oh, what a good tea time it is_..." gumam Draca sambil tertawa kecil.

Sesekali Malfoy muda itu tersenyum saat teringat akan fakta dari cangkir miliknya dan juga cangkir milik Harry. Betapa dirinya bahagia mengingat jika Harry, secara spesial, membelikannya cangkir yang mempunyai inisial namanya. Namun sampai sekarang, Draco masih belum mengetahui alasan pasti mengapa Potter muda yang telah mencuri hatinya itu membelikan dirinya cangkir yang ternyata memilliki sama motif. Namun, Draco tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Apapun alasan Harry, yang jelas Draco menyukai hadiah pertama yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang dia cintai itu. Terlebih, hadiah itu merupakan hadiah yang sederhana dan juga hadiah yang murni diberikan dengan sepenuh hati - Draco meyakini itu karena seorang Harry Potter memiliki hati yang lembut.

Draco melihat cangkir hijau miliknya yang tersimpan di atas meja setelah Harry menuangkan seluruh isi cangkir itu ke atas kepalanya. Sambil melihat cangkir itu, Draco kembali mengembangkan senyum menawannya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, Potter, cangkir pemberianmu itu sama berharganya untukku. Seperti dirimu." ucapnya pelan.

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan itu, Harry pergi ke kamarnya dan langsung menguncinya. Masih dalam keadaan marah, dia baringkan dirinya di atas kasur milik Sirius dengan posisi telungkup. Dia masih marah karena Draco telah berani menggodanya walaupun harus Harry akui bahwa ini bukan kali pertama dirinya menerima hadiah godaan dari pria aristokrat berambut platina itu. Bukan hanya menggodanya, Draco pun telah membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Pasalnya, dirinya sendiri pun berpikir bagaimana rasa dari bibir seorang Draco Malfoy.

"akh! lama-lama aku bisa gila!" lirinya pelan.

Setelah lama menelungkupkan dirinya, Harry membaringkan dirinya dengan posisi telentang. Secara perlahan, ia posisikan jemari tangan kanannya di atas bibirnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Malfoy itu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara pelan. Sadar karena dirinya mulai berpikir yang aneh, dia lantas memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"akh! ternyata aku memang sudah gila" ucapnya lirih sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya karena rasa sakit yang ia timbulkan sendiri.

Namun, Harry memang bersungguh-sungguh berpikir bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Draco karena selama ini dirinya baru berciuman dengan dua orang wanita - dan bukan pria.

Bagaimana rasanya? apa akan sama? atau justru lebih menyenangkan karena pada faktanya pria selalu mengebu-gebu saat melakukan ciuman. Harry tak mampu mengehentikan pemikiran itu. Lama bergulat dengan pemikiran '_jorok'_nya, Harry mulai mengantuk dan tanpa sadar ia menggumamkan,

"_How is the tast of his lips?"_

Pada akhirnya, dirinya pun tertidur dengan pulasnya.

-To Be Continue-

**Would you mind to review? ^_^**


	5. The Three Years (Prequel of A Tea Cup)

_**All the characters here belong to JK. Rowling**_

_**Here I come with a republished fanfiction, hahaha.**_

_**As I said before in the previous chapter, I've decided to republish this fanfiction because I thought some of you might not have a clear part of this whole fanfiction, 'The Stories of A True Love'.**_

_**I'm sorry, my old readers because I make you read this again.**_

_**OK, I warn you this is a SLASH/YAOI fanfiction. You don't like it, mind to out?**_

_**Happy reading, guys...**_

**Chapter Five**

**-The Three Years-**

_London, August 2001_

Draco Malfoy, pria berambut pirang itu sekarang tengah menikmati waktu luangnya di depan perapian. Mencoba untuk menghangatkan dirinya dari udara musim gugur. Dia memandang sekeliling ruang tengah dari rumah yang sekarang ia tempati bersama seorang pria bermata jambrud. Grimmauld Place No. 12, itulah alamat dari rumahnya bersama pria itu.

Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun ketiga bagi mereka tinggal serumah. Hanya serumah, tidak ada hal aneh lain di antara mereka –mungkin; baik pria bermata empat itu maupun Draco sama-sama tidak ada yang menyatakan bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan khusus.

Sebulan setelah kelulusannya, Draco meminta izin kepada ayahnya –Lucius Malfoy- untuk tinggal bersama dengan pria berambut berantakan itu. Entah apa yang melandasi pemikiran Draco untuk tinggal dengan sang pewaris tunggal Potter. Dia hanya merasa jika dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan pria tersebut. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan hati besarnya, bukan hati kecilnya. Dia terlalu memungkiri perkataan hati kecilnya.

Draco pun masih ingat bagaimana situasi saat ia meminta izin sang ayah untuk tinggal bersama Harry Potter, sang 'musuh' besarnya.

_"Father, aku meminta izin padamu untuk bisa tinggal bersama Potter"_ ujarnya dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

Lucius, yang kala itu sedang menikmati secangkir teh hangat di ruang kerjanya, langsung menyemburkan teh yang masih ada di mulutnya ke arah anak tunggalnya. Kaget? _Obviously._ Lucius heran mengapa tiba-tiba anaknya itu meminta tinggal bersama seorang Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Live Twice_.

Kalian pasti tahu sejarah dari Malfoy junior dan Potter junior semasa sekolah. Umpatan, perkelahian, tatapan tajam dan juga mantra kutukan sudah menjadi makanan mereka sehari-hari. Tiba-tiba Malfoy junior itu meminta tinggal bersama Potter adalah hal yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Lucius –atau mungkin semua orang yang ada di dunia sihir.

Cukup lama rasa kaget itu melanda Lucius. Setelah rasa itu hilang, Lucius kembali sadar dan langsung bertanya pada anaknya.

"_Apa yang kau maksud tinggal bersama Potter, Draco?"_ tanyanya sambil menyimpan kembali cangkir teh yang tadi masih diangkatnya.

Dengan gaya Malfoy-nya, Draco langsung menjawa,

_"You know it well, father._ _Tinggal bersama. Tinggal serumah dan-"_

_"Maksudku, mengapa kau ingin tinggal bersama Potter?"_ belum selesai Draco menjawab, Lucius langsung memberi pertanyaan kembali pada anaknya.

_"Kau sudah tahu jika aku akan mencoba untuk lebih mandiri dan tidak akan tinggal di Manor setelah aku lulus. Jadi aku telah menetapkan untuk pindah dari Manor ini._" Jawab Draco masih dengan gaya Malfoy-nya –Aristokrat.

_"Ayah tahu jika kau ingin mencoba mandiri walau ayah tidak yakin kau bisa. Tapi, mengapa kau memilih Potter? Apa kau punya hubungan serius dengannya?" _tanya Lucius kala itu dengan tatapan tajam yang langsung mengarah tajam pada Draco yang ada tepat di depan mejanya.

_"Aku... Aku hanya ingin tinggal bersamanya. Potter tinggal di Grimmauld Place. Jadi, apa salahnya aku tinggal disana? Toh, aku masih keturunan keluarga Black." _Jawab Draco dengan sedikit gugup.

Lucius menyadari jika alasan yang Draco ucapkan itu bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnya. Dengan tatapan yang penuh selidik, Lucius terus bertanya pada anaknya itu.

"_Benarkah? Ayah tahu kau berbohong, Draco Lucius Malfoy._"

Draco, yang ditatap seperti itu, semakin merasa terpojok. Walau dia ahli dalam Occlumency dan juga _poker face_, dia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan semua ekspressinya dari kedua orang tuanya –terutama Lucius.

"_Oh, father please... just let me live with him."_ Ucap Draco dengan wajah penuh pemelasan –sangat bukan Malfoy sekali.

_"Kau tidak ada maksud untuk balas dendam kepada Potter kan, Draco?" _tanya Lucius lagi.

Draco yang ditanya seperti itu langsung memutarkan matanya lalu menjawab, _"Tidak akan, father. Aku masih cukup cerdas untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan pengadilan."_

"_Lalu, mengapa kau ingin tinggal bersama Potter, Draco?"_

"_Oh, father... apa aku harus berlutut di depanmu dulu baru kau beri izin?" _tanya Draco jengah dengan semua pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

"_Ayah akan terus bertanya seperti itu sampai kau mau mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya_" jawab ayahnya. Pria tua itu kembali menyesap tehnya dengan gaya bangsawannya.

"_Apa kau mencintainya, Draco?"_ tanya Lucius lagi dengan santai.

"_Ya! Eh! Tidak! Eh- aku tidak. Aku tidak men-men-mencintai-nya_." Jawab Draco gugup. Ternyata, hati kecilnya bisa mengalahkan ego yang selama ini Draco bangun.

"_Oh. OK, kau memang mencintai Potter." _Ucap Lucius mengambil kesimpulan.

"_Aku bilang tidak, father."_ Bantah Draco.

"_Tapi sikapmu mengatakan segalanya, Draco."_

Muka Draco langsung memerah karena malu. Ya, dia malu karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspressinya di depan ayahnya; dan juga, dia malu karena orang pertama yang mengetahui bahwa dia mencintai Harry Potter adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Lucius pun langsung berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, berjalan ke arah Draco lalu menepuk bahu anaknya seraya berkata,

"_OK! kau boleh tinggal dengan Potter, Draco. Tapi kau janji untuk tidak membunuhnya. Mengerti?"_

Selama beberapa detik, Draco masih tetap tidak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan. Tapi begitu dia sadar, wajahnya langsung berubah ceria. Secara tiba-tiba, Draco memeluk tubuh ayahnya.

"_Thank you, father! Thank you so much!_" katanya kegirangan. Dia langsung berlari keluar ruangan itu. Dia sampai lupa dengan fakta bahwa ayahnya tahu dia mencintai Harry karena dia terlalu senang.

Draco yang masih melamunkan kejadian 'meminta izin' itu langsung sadar sesaat setelah seseorang datang dengan membawa nampan berisi seteko teh dan juga dua cangkir berbeda warna –merah dan hijau.

Harry ,yang tadi membawa teh, menaruh nampan itu di atas meja yang berada di antara kursi Draco dengan kursinya. Setelahnya, Harry langsung menuangkan teh ke dalam dua cangkir yang tadi ia bawa.

Draco, yang sedari tadi menatap Harry, sedikit tersenyum. Dalam pikirannya, dia merasa jika Harry seperti istrinya –istri idealnya.

Harry langsung menduduki di kursinya dan tanpa sadar dia mengambil cangkir teh milik Draco.

Draco yang untuk beberapa detik heran melihat Harry mengambil cangkirnya hanya bersikap tidak peduli. Draco pun mengambil cangkir yang tersisa di atas meja, kemudian kembali menatap Harry.

Draco terus menatapnya. Harry tampak sangat menawan siang ini.

Tanpa sadar, Draco tersenyum melihat keluguan Harry saat sedang meminum teh. Dia memang suka memandang Harry yang sedang meminum teh, dan hal ini menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Draco mencintai Harry –keluguannya. Dia mencintai Harry –sangat- walaupun ia masih ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Oh, _bloody hell_ Malfoy! Apa matamu sudah rabun?"

"Oh, well. Aku tidak mungkin rabun, Potterhead. Manusia berdarah murni terlalu ditakuti, bahkan untuk kerabunan sekali pun."

-To Be Continue-

**For all my dearly lovable readers, would you mind to review? ^_^**


End file.
